


Trick or treat

by JJ91



Series: Halloween [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Halloween, Kidfic, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ91/pseuds/JJ91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire meet for the first time on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjack89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/gifts).



> A treat for [Kjack89](http://kjack89.tumblr.com/) who always writes amazing fic and has written me lots of amazing pieces.  
> She wanted a fic with E/R trick-or-treating which brought me to two ideas and well... that's why you're getting it two times.
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr you can do that [here](http://jj91s.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece.
> 
> Happy Halloween!
> 
> P.s. If this is not how trick-or-treating goes at all, I'm sorry I've never done it before.

Nervously Grantaire watched the door of the big house open. This was the best street. The rich peoples houses where here. They gave the best candies. That's what Eponine had told him at least. She said these people gave you lots of candies or sometimes big things like a whole bar of chocolate. Eponine should be somewhere around here too tonight, but he hadn't seen her yet.

He was trick-or-treating with Joly and Bossuet, his bestest friends in the whole wide world. Joly's dad had come with, waiting for them a little bit away. He liked Joly's dad because he wasn't hovering near them all the time the way his mother did. Grantaire's mother never hovered. She was away a lot and then he'd play outside with Eponine. Last year she'd come with them, but she couldn't come with them tonight because she had to take Azelma. Her dad had told her to and Grantaire knew you had to do what Eponine's dad said because he was pretty scary.

The big door opened and a boy appeared in the doorway. He should be around Grantaire's age, but he didn't recognize the boy from school. The boy was dressed in a red knitted sweater with a pumpkin on the front, which was weird because it was Halloween. You had to be dressed up on Halloween. That was why he was wearing a cape. It made him a superhero.

He'd wanted to go as a Ninja Turtle but his mom said that was too much money and they couldn't pay for it. So she'd handed him an old piece of cloth and said he could be a superhero with a cape. It was a bit of a lousy costume, but well... Bossuet and Joly had seen what he was right away so that was good.

"Trick-or-treat!" Bossuet and Joly yelled from behind him. Grantaire was still a little dazed, watching the boy. His hair was in curls around his head, his curls weren't as tight as Grantaire's though. The ringlets where a color that reminded Grantaire a little bit of the yellowy-gold crayon he used at school sometimes to color the sun.

The boy was handing out candy to them from a big bowl and after a quick "Thank you." he saw his friends run towards the next door, eager to get as much candies as possible before they had to go back home. Grantaire kept staring at the boy, there was something about him that kept Grantaire looking, he didn't really know what that something was though.

"What?" The boy said after a second, his eyes narrowed.            

"Why aren't you wearing a costume? It's Halloween you're s'posed to be dressed up." Grantaire said in answer.

"Because I'm not going out, that's why. I'm handing out candy to the poor children. My mommy says the people who come by our door don't have enough money for candies and they have to ask other people for it and because we have enough money for candies I'm not supposed to ask other people. Are you poor?" The boy asked curiously.

Grantaire thought that was weird. His mommy and daddy didn't have that many money but Joly and Bossuet's parents lived in a big enough house and they had a lot of toys so he didn't think they didn't have enough money for candies. He was still thinking about it when a voice came from down the hallway.

"Enjolras, what are you doing? Close the door honey, this way it's only going to get cold."

"That's my mommy, I have to go now. But your friends are waiting for you so maybe you should go now so you can ask for more candies." The boy said.

Grantaire looked behind him to see Joly and Bossuet waiting for him together with Joly's dad.

He nodded.

"Bye." He said quickly before the door closed and he darted back to his friends, ready to go on trick-or-treating. Though his thoughts lingered on the boy in the pumpkin sweater for the rest of the night.


	2. They date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire wants to go trick-or-treating on date night. Enjolras isn't convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of E/R trick or treating. This time as adults. I hope you like it.
> 
> And if you want to find me on tumblr you can do that [here](http://jj91s.tumblr.com/).  
> 

"But we met while trick-or-treating."

"Technically we were six and you were the only one trick-or-treating. It was exactly _one_ time we saw each other and it took fifteen years after that for us to meet properly at university." Enjolras said stubbornly, his arms crossed over his chest. "I didn't even know your name."

"Details, details. Come on, you've never even once in your life went out trick-or-treating and really it's an experience no one should miss out on. It's a thing you should've done at least once in your life. This is your chance!" Did Grantaire mention he could be pretty convincing if he wanted? No? Well he could if he wanted to and he wanted to right now, because Halloween was his favorite holiday and he wanted to go trick-or-treating with his boyfriend.

"Please, do it for me?" He fluttered his eyelashes in a dramatic manner, knowing Enjolras would give in eventually because it was date night and Enjolras never skipped out on date night.

Date night was something they decided on when they were just living together. Where before, they had to make time to see each other, now they'd both get swallowed up in work or nights out with friends or meetings and they'd only drop on the couch together after long days to watch some Netflix. They never really made time to do something together anymore because they'd see each other at the end of the day anyway.

So date night was introduced. Every last Friday of the month they'd go out. What out meant could be anything. Dinner at the new Italian place Grantaire wanted to try, a stroll through town, seeing a documentary at the movie theatre Enjolras was interested in and tonight it was trick-or-treating. It was Grantaire's month to pick what to do on date night and since date night and Halloween collided this month this was what he'd come up with, in honor of their first meeting.

"We still have Joly and Bossuet's Halloween party tonight." And that was a fair argument of Enjolras.

"I know, but that only starts at ten and this way we're already in costume. Come on, why are you being so stubborn about this?" Grantaire was starting to lose his patience a little. He'd expected Enjolras to not go at it overly willing, but he didn't expect his boyfriend to make this big of a deal out of it. He kept quiet for a while, waiting for Enjolras to answer his question.  
  
When Enjolras started speaking, it was with a little bit of a whining tone to his voice.

"It's for children."  A blush spread over his cheeks.                               

"Really? Are you being embarrassed about this? Really? Enjolras, last year half of the people we handed candy to where in their twenties. I promise you'll enjoy it ok? If not, I'll make it up to you." Grantaire waggled his eyebrows in a meaningful way and seeing Enjolras face at that, well... let's just say he won this one.

* * *

 

"Grantaire, tell them! Tell them about the creepy old guy who handed us a carrot. An actual carrot instead of candy." The excitement in Enjolras' voice reminded Grantaire of a kid on Christmas morning, though this time it was actually a kid after trick-or-treating on a sugar rush.

Enjolras had eaten most of the candy handed to them right away instead of keeping it for later. It was actually a lot like what a small child would do and Grantaire considered it endearing. His full grown, adult, serious, sometimes a little stick-up-his-ass boyfriend on a sugar rush from eating too much candy in a short amount of time. He had the idea Enjolras had enjoyed trick-or-treating more than he had. Grantaire had mainly enjoyed watching Enjolras enthusiastically going door to door and now recalling the entire evening to their friends who all seemed enraptured by Enjolras' stories. Because no matter what he talked about, Enjolras always seemed to be able to engage his public, whether it was a speech or this time: his first time trick-or-treating.


End file.
